Hurt and Confused: What I'm Looking For
by KyokoM.93
Summary: Vampire DiariesXGossip Girl crossover. Little J spends the summer in Mystic Falls with Jeremy Gilbert. A MUCH BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE
1. SUMMARY

Summary: (If you haven't seen the Season Finale for either Gossip Girl or the Vampire Diaries, then SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!) Jenny has been sent to live in Hudson with her mom. Allison feels like Jenny deserves to spend the summer holiday some place new. Some place where people didn't know her or the rep that she had made for herself or her mistakes. What better place than Mystic Falls, where a distraught Jeremy Gilbert deals with the loss of yet another vampire girlfriend. (I changed the ending; Jeremy was not gonna turn into a vampire! Not on my watch!) When you take 2 disturbed teenagers with equally disturbing pasts and place them in a small town, who knows what you'll get? During the course of three months, these two will be on an emotional journey to figure out what they both are missing in their lives; and how they can find it in each other.

My first fan-fic!

Xoxo Kyoko Morena 3


	2. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Setting: Hudson, New York

"Jenny! Get in here, please." Alison shouted for her daughter. The tired teenager walked into the living room, still in her bed clothes. "Yeah?" she said sleepily.

"How do you feel about getting out of here?" Alison asked with a smile. "Just leaving all of this," indicating it with her outstretched arms. "And going some place new for the summer?" This statement managed to wake Jenny up completely. "Really?" She practically squealed but then stopped herself and cleared her throat. "Uhm, where are we going? I mean, like what place do you have in mind?"

*12 hours earlier…*

Alison's phone rang out loudly in the placid night. Hurriedly, she ran to answer it before it woke up her sleeping daughter. She sighed and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" She whispered, hoping whoever was calling would follow suit. "Oh I'm sorry; I didn't think about the time!" the voice whispered.

"Jenna?" Alison was shocked to hear the voice of her old friend.

"Yep! It's me. How've you been?"

"Uhm, great! I got my daughter back!"

"Really? Did you and Rufus fight over her?" Alison bit her lip. "Well, Jenny's been going through a lot in New York City. He thought she would feel better in a more humble environment."

Jenna laughed. "Teenagers. I've got one myself who's going through a hard time." Jenna lowered her voice. "He's lost two girlfriends recently."

"No!" Alison gasped loudly. She then recovered and went back to calmly whispering. "But how?"

"One of them overdosed and the other died in a fire," Jenna sighed. "The first one, Vicki, always seemed like trouble. After his parents died, Jeremy started hanging with Vicki and her crowd and started doing and dealing drugs."

"Jenny did the same," Alison stated, nodding her head. "Well, Rufus says he wasn't sure if she was actually doing drugs, but he knew that she had been dealing."

"Mmhmm. And the last, Anna, I really did like. I thought she could be so good for Jeremy. And he did seem to behave a lot better with her around." She sighed. "But then, that stupid building with its stupid old wiring. I can't see how Jeremy's even pretending to deal with this. All this loss: his parents, Vicki, and Anna. Then, him and Elena aren't talking to each other! I'm scared, Ali. I'm scared of losing him." Alison sat there and nodded her head again. She knew the feeling all too well. "Wait. What if we came to visit?"

"Really? You and Jenny?"

"Yes! We could come and stay with you guys for a while! You and I could hang out and Jeremy could have someone to talk to. Someone near his age that can relate to him!"

Jenna squealed. "I like that idea a lot!"

*Back to present time*

"So, where are we going?" Jenny asked, excitement clear on her face.

"We're going to Mystic Falls in Virginia. It's this really old small town, and—" Before she could finish, Jenny was out the room, stomping her feet and groaning. As her room door slammed, Alison sighed. "She was excited for a minute."


	3. CHAPTER ONE

CH. 1

"So, what's in Mystic Falls that you are in such a hurry to get to?" Jenny asked, not looking up from her cell phone as she sent another message to her step-brother. She sighed as she looked out the window. Mystic Falls looked like one of those small towns that were just so _proud_ of their town's history.

"My old friend, Jenna, lives here with her niece and nephew," Alison stated looking toward her daughter, she added, "Mystic Falls does have an interesting background-" Her command was interrupted by Jenny's melodramatic groaning. Alison rolled her eyes. "Jenny, just give it a chance. I know it won't compare to the summers you had on the Upper East Side-" another groan, along with some mumbling, "but you could still enjoy yourself."

"Wait a minute! You mean I'm gonna spend the entire summer here in this stupid place?"

"That's enough, young lady—"

"Mom, that's not fair!" Jenny shouted. "Don't you think it's punishment enough that I got sent back to Hudson?" As soon as the words were out, Jenny realized what she had said. "Mom, I didn't-"

"You didn't what, Jenny?" Alison shouted, managing to stay focused on the road. "You didn't think? Because from what I've heard from Rufus and Dan, you've been doing a lot of things without thinking. You've been hurting people who actually care about you, and for what? What exactly are you gaining from this?" She let out an angry sigh. "Jen, the whole point of me bringing you here is so that you can spend the summer in a new environment. One away from the Upper East Side; away from the mean girls and Gossip Girl-"

"You sound just like Dad," Jenny said softly. Alison sighed again. "We just want our daughter back, Jenny. We miss our little girl."

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm almost 18!" Jenny rolled her eyes. "And this is who I am now. Looks like you and Dad are gonna have to get use to it."

"Jeremy! Elena!" Jenna shouted up the stairs. She had been up since last night, trying to get the house in order. Her nephew, Jeremy, had finally made it downstairs. Jenna bit her lip as she looked at him. "Did you get any sleep last night?" The boy shrugged. "I dunno. I guess." Jenna sighed. "Well, are you awake enough to help me out down here? I kinda need some muscle." Jeremy pretended to flex, causing Jenna to laugh. As Jeremy began to move some things around for his aunt, he asked her, "What are you doing all this for? You expecting company?"

"Yep."

"Should I not be here or something?" Jenna laughed again. "No, it's not that kind of company. My old friend, Alison, is coming to visit from New York. I'm so excited!" She then gave Jeremy a mischievous grin. "You know, she has a daughter, too. I think she's your age, or maybe a year older." Jenna shrugged. Jeremy looked over at her. "Okay, I'll bite. Is her daughter coming too?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, are they both gonna be staying here?"

"Uh huh."

"Is she cute?" Jeremy joked. Jenna slapped his arm. "Ha ha. So funny, Jer."

"What, I can't know if your friend's cute?" Jenna glared at him. "You're right. If she's your friend, then she must be really-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Elena added as she appeared from upstairs. She nodded towards Jenna, who looked ready to kill. "So, who's coming to visit?" She asked Jeremy, who simply rolled his eyes and walked off. Elena sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "How long do you think he's gonna be mad at me?"

"Depends on what you did," Jenna answered. "Speaking of, what did you do?" Elena just shook her head. "Oh come on! How am I suppose to help you out if I don't even know what's wrong?" Elena shrugged but still wouldn't say anything. Jenna huffed in annoyance. "Fine. Have you tried apologizing?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"He told me to go to hell."

"Ouch," Jenna said, grimacing. "Whatever you did must have pissed him off." Jenna returned to cleaning up when she realized that Jeremy had left. "Crap. Hey Elena?" She looked for her niece, who had disappeared. Jenna groaned. "Looks like I have to move the rest of this stuff by myself," she said to no one but herself.

Alison squealed. "JENNA!" She abandoned her vehicle and ran to her friend. Jenna squealed as well, jumping up and down. The old friends hugged, whilst Jeremy and Elena watched. Elena looked awkwardly away from the two friends and instead focused her attention on the blonde girl in the car. She cleared her throat and looked at Jeremy. "Is that her daughter?" She indicated by nodding her head in the direction of the vehicle. Jeremy shrugged. "I'd guess so." Elena simply nodded. "Do you know her name?"

"Elena, just stop!" Jeremy sighed, letting all of his frustration go. "Don't try and act like every thing's all right. Okay? Because it's not. It's nowhere near it." He looked back at the vehicle just in time to see the girl get out of her mom's vehicle. She had long blonde hair with **a lot** of dark eye make up on. She sighed and threw her back over her shoulder. She caught Jeremy's gaze and groaned audibly, then went back to her text messaging. Jeremy rolled his eyes and went back inside.

As Jenny watched the boy walk back into the house, she recalled the conversation her and her mom had earlier in the car.

FLASHBACK

Alison cleared her throat. "Jenna has a niece named Elena and a nephew named Jeremy." She tried to catch her daughter's view. "Jeremy is closer to your age than Elena is. Maybe you two could be-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You want me to befriend some weirdo guy? You're actually bringing me up here just so I could befriend a loser guy stuck in the middle of nowhere?"

"Jenny-"

"Ugh! I can't believe this!"

"Jenny! The reason I thought that you guys would be able to become friends is because you both have had a difficult time-"

"Oh, so I'm a loser, too!" Jenny yelled. "Ugh, just—forget it. We're already here. Not like you would have changed your mind anyway." She mumbled that last sentence.

*END OF FLASHBACK

Jenny shook her head as she texted Erik.

ugh...my entire summer will be spent in

this stupid small

town with this stupid loser

She sent the message and placed her cell into her jacket pocket. The girl (that she assumed was Elena) gave her a smile and waved at Jenny. Jenny smirked and returned the wave halfheartedly. She then rolled her eyes once more and walked over to join her mom and Jenna. Elena sighed and shook her head. This should be fun, she thought. Two rebellious teenagers without lives stuck in a small town...full of vampires. Elena groaned.

**AN: HEY GUYS! THIS IS, AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE, MY FIRST FAN-FICTION! I HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY READING THIS AND WILL ADD IT TO YOUR STORY ALERTS! PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE ANY FORM OF CRITICISM, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW! Thanks! **

_xoxo, Kyoko M._


End file.
